Kiss of Death
by TillytheDinosaur
Summary: What happens when you think the one who protects you..isn't as good as they seem? A girl has been watched by him for as long as she can remember, what happens when he finally speaks to her? Gerard Way as the 'angel'. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone and welcome to my first fic! It's an MCR thing, hell yes. Kiba! Disclaimer! Kiba: Urgh. TTD doesn't own Gerard Way (she wishes she did). So let's begin.**

**Chapter One: First Contact**

When I first met the angel (as I called him) I was three years old. I had just been to a birthday party of a friend of my mum's. I was curled up in bed, surrounded by stuffed animals of every shape and size, when I saw the curtains began moving, but there was nothing moving them.

I carefully watched them, too young to be afraid of what it could be. Then, the curtains parted and a horrible creature pushed its head through the gap. It was pure white with huge red eyes that glowed like embers in the dark room. The beast opened its enormous jaws to reveal sword-like fangs that dripped huge gobbets of saliva.

By now I was more than scared.

The creature started to climb through the window, snarling and snapping its jaws. I pulled the duvet right up to my chin and sat bolt upright, pressing my back against the wall. The creature was now in my room, crawling along the floor like a monstrous crab. A small squeal escaped my lips. The thing was now at the foot of my bed, its saliva creating large pools on the mattress.

Suddenly something else appeared in my window, quietly perching on the sill. Then, whatever it was slid through the gap between window and sill and stood behind the monster. I couldn't see their face, as the light of the moon only revealed their silhouette.

The creature turned around, its long fangs glinting in the moonlight. The silhouette suddenly lunged and grabbed the creature and shoved it out the window then jumped out after it. I was frozen, and I heard thumping and ripping sounds coming from outside, then silence.

The silhouette reappeared on my window sill and it carefully came into my room. The moon had moved through the sky and my room was now bathed in silver light and I could see the figure. It was a man, with paper white skin, as if all the blood had been drained from his body. His hair was ebony and quite long, flopping over one eye. The eyes themselves were hazel, and had a thoughtful but troubled look about them and the shadows licked around the hollow sockets. He was wearing tight black jeans, black boots and a long leather coat.

I wasn't afraid of him. He crossed over to my bed and knelt down. I watched him, full of curiosity. He reached out and stroked my head, then pressed his pale finger to his lips, I realised his was wearing black fingerless gloves, and then he stood. His cloak fluttered around his shoulders. Wait, that wasn't a cloak…

To my amazement, the man unfurled two wings with a soft _whumph_. They were so dark I could barely see them, like a ravens wings. He turned and looked back at me, then squeezed through the gap in the window and flew into the ocean of black.

I watched him fade until he disappeared. I wanted to stay awake until he came back, but my eyelids betrayed me until I sunk into the chasm of sleep.

**So that's chapter one! Hope you liked it. Review, please don't flame and ch.2 will be along soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Here's chapter two, hope y'all like it! Toboe, disclaimer!**

**Toboe: Hey everyone ^.^ TTD doesn't own Gerard Way or any sanity!**

**Chapter Two: The Return**

The years that followed were not pleasant at all.

The next morning I told my parents about it, they didn't believe me of course. I thought the monster would still be outside; however it had somehow vanished, so my parents still didn't believe me. They weren't concerned as they thought it was just a dream. It became a problem when I started watching other children about the man and the monster. My parents got a lot of complaints because their kids were having horrible nightmares about the monster I had told them about.

I started seeing a lot of doctors who though I had some kind of problem until they decided I was ok, I had just had some kind of hallucination. I still spoke about it, but nobody listened anymore.

Let's now go forward to my second encounter with the angel. I was eleven; I didn't ave any friends as the whole neighbourhood now knew me as 'crazy angel girl'. So I spent all of my time alone, drawing, writing, reading or whatever took my fancy.

It was a crisp November Saturday morning. I was alone in the park, watching the ducks on the pond, I loved watching them splash and quack at one another. I heard footsteps coming my way and a man sat on the bench next to me. He was wearing a trench coat and a large hat pulled low over his eyes. I knew about stranger danger and all that, so I started to get up. The man stood up too. He grabbed my wrist.

"You're coming with me." He growled.

"Hate to break it to you, but I'm not, so I'll be going now." I said, trying to twist out of his grip. He gripped even harder. I cried out and struggled, causing the man's hat to fall off. I screamed when I saw…the man had no eyes. It got worse after that, the man's jaw dislocated like a snake's and he roared. I looked around wildly for people who could help me, but of course there was nobody around.

I felt something behind me just then, a presence of something. I turned my head and I saw it was the angel! He was exactly as I remembered; he didn't even look any older. The other man hissed.

"You!" He spat. The angel calmly stepped towards him. The other man let go of my wrist and tried to back away, but the angel leapt forward, with speed that couldn't be mustered by any human, and snapped the other man's neck. I gasped at the sickening crunch. The angel looked back at me, with an expression so sad it almost broke my heart, then he unfurled his coal-black wings.

"No! Don't leave me!" I screamed, but he had already taken off and was flying away. I watched him go again. Questions swirled through my mind: Who was he? Why did he look so sad? Was he all alone? Why did he save me again? Who was the eyeless man? Was he to do with the other monster? Why did they both try to harm me?

And most of all: Will I ever see the angel again?

**DUN DUN DUUUUNN! I love sort-of-cliffhangers!**

**Well that's Chapter 2 done! Hope you liked, please don't flame, will the angel ever speak to our girl (her name will be revealed)? Find out in Chapter 3, coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my glob! I am so sorry I couldn't upload this any sooner! I was really busy but here it is, Chapter 3! Hige, disclaimer!**

**Hige: Yo! TTD doesn't own Gerard Way or any food…right?**

**Me: Shut up. Ok, here we goooooo!**

**Chapter 3: Angel of Darkness**

Ok, so now you're up to speed, I'll introduce myself.

My name's Ella Jones. I'm 18 years old but I look about 20, or so my parents say.

After my second encounter, I told my parents, they didn't believe me and it got worse from there on in. They said I needed therapy, so I had therapy…which sucked. They all thought I was crazy. Eventually they decided I had created a whole world in my head and there was nothing they could do about it. I got bullied horribly, so I drew into myself, the only place I could go. I stopped speaking to people; I didn't go outside except for school and now college. I began suffering from depression, so super cheery, I was not.

It was 5 o'clock on a cold October morning, so I began the routine I had developed over the past few years: Wake up early, get ready, get dressed, plug in headphones and go out for as long as possible. I headed for the park, the same park where I last saw the angel seven years before. I was sitting on a swing that was tied to a thick branch of a huge oak tree. It was still dark, and dew was visible on everything. The music was blasting through my ears, and I was completely oblivious to everything around me. So it was a complete and utter surprise when something landed on my head.

I jumped and stifled a cry. I reached up and pulled the thing out of my long white hair. It was a feather, as black as a panther. My brow furrowed and I put the feather in the pocket of my jacket and looked up. The thick branches of the tree were soaked in shadows as it was still early. However, I saw a figure crouching on the topmost branches.

"Hello? Who's there?" I called up to them. The figure straightened up and began hopping down the tree, branch by branch. They were graceful like a cat and silent, save for the sound of their boots thudding against the branches. Suddenly, they slipped on the still dewy branch they were standing on, and crashed down, down, down; cracking their leg on the branch the swing was tied to. They hit the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Oh my God! Are you ok?!" I gasped and crouched down next to the person. They turned and looked at me. It was the angel, again no change whatsoever! I gasped. "It's you!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and started laughing.

"You're real!" I said, over and over again. The angel tried to stand up, but fell down straight away. "You're not going anywhere, look, just let me help you." I said, ducking under his arm and helping him stand. "Come on, I'll take you somewhere safe." I said, leading him to the café in the centre of the park, but he wouldn't move. "Come on Feathers, move it or lose it!" I said, trying to move him. He grabbed my hand.

"Hold on." He said, his voice was soft and he spoke with an American accent.

"What?" Why?" I replied.

"It's so public there, I know where we can talk." He explained, then put one arm around my waist and the other around my shoulders.

"Wait wha-?" Was as far as I got before his wings unfurled and he began flapping them. I gripped his coat, the leather squeaking under my fingers. Did he know I was petrified of heights?

We launched into the cold morning air, the wind teasing tears from the corners of my eyes. He headed towards the lake just outside down. The lake was huge and surrounded by a thick forest. The lake was still, clear and you could various fish swimming around. The banks were enormous and very steep and they were peppered with massive boulders.

He flew towards one of the largest boulders, with the forest just behind it, and fluttered down onto it. He winced when he stood on his injured leg. I sat down, he carefully did the same. We were silent for a long time. Eventually I spoke.

"Who are you?" I asked. He turned his head to look out across the lake, his black hair ruffling in the wind.

"My name is Gerard Way." He said

"Why do you have wings? Are you some sort of angel?" I asked, aware of how stupid that sounded. He sighed.

"Yes, I am an angel, but not how you would imagine one. I used to live up there," He pointed up at the sky. "Until I killed another angel." I gasped.

"Why?"

"Because he was planning to have heaven for himself, but he was a very bad man. So I killed him, but no one believed that he was evil. I was cast out of heaven. But as a punishment…I was made the angel of death." He hung his head.

"So you're basically the Grim Reaper?" I asked. He nodded, his eyes fixed on the lake beneath us. "Who were those people you saved me from?"

"They weren't people, they were demons."

"Why did they want to kill me?" I was scared to ask this. Gerard took a deep breath.

"Before I was an angel, I was an ordinary man. I had a wife whom I loved more than anything in the world. However one day I came home, and a demon was trying to kill her. I fought the creature and killed it. That made the Demon Lord furious, so he sent a stronger demon to our home. I tried to kill it, but it wounded me, and it made me watch it kill my wife." His voice quietened then.

"I'm so sorry. But what does that have to do with me?"

"The demon said my wife would one day return to the land of the living, just in another body. Then it killed me and I woke up as an angel. A few years later, there was a huge war between angels and demons, the angels won. When I was cast down, I learned the Demon Lord wanted revenge on me, as I had defeated him in the war. He wanted to kill my wife again when she returned. I could not allow that. So I didn't let any demons kill her when she did return." He looked at me then. I frowned.

"Wait, are you saying that you think I'm…" I couldn't believe it. Gerard nodded. "But how do you know I'm her?"

"You two look identical; your voices are the same. But I have a gut feeling, and you feel...right, do you know what I mean? I've thought it has been others before you, but they didn't…click I suppose is the word I'm looking for."

"I know what you mean," I said. "But if I really am your wife reincarnated, why did you leave me? My life has been ruined because of you! Why didn't you stay?!" I suddenly realised I was furious with him.

"I couldn't because I had to fight demons! Also, you were too young; I couldn't explain all of this to you!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT!" I roared, standing up. "Because of you, I've been through therapy, been bullied and been called insane! I have no friends! Nobody! Do you even care!? Do you even know what it's like?!"

"Of course I care!" He yelled. "I had to leave because it would put you in danger! The demons would have killed! When they tried I stopped them! And of course I know what's like to have nobody! I am the cause of death! Do you think it's easy to have to be the one to end someone's life?!"

"No." I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks. I sat down again. Gerard stopped yelling when he saw me.

"Please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm able to stay now; you don't have to be alone anymore. I'll never leave you again unless I have no other choice. I've never felt sorrier in my life. I hate myself for leaving you. But all of that is over now, I'm here now." He said, pulling me into a hug. I stopped crying.

"I'm sorry too." I said. He let go of me.

"Let me take you home, I'll drop you off. I won't be able to stay, but I promise I'll come back later." We both stood, Gerard still wobbly on his injured leg.

"Does that really hurt?" I asked. He didn't say anything; he simply picked me up then rose into the air.

We arrived at the door of my house. Gerard let go of me and watched as I opened the door.

"When will you come back?" I asked.

"Tonight." He said then turned to go. I grabbed his shoulder and handed him his feather. He laughed. "Until tonight then." He said, then flew away.

**So that's ch.3! What will happen when he comes back? Find out in ch.4, coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyblubby! Welcome to chapter 4! Tsume, Disclaimer!**

**Tsume: Shut up runt. Ok, so TTD doesn't own Gerard Way or Desert Song, if you wanna hear it, look it up. So let's get this over with.**

**Chapter 4: Here and Now**

The day was going by in microwave minutes. At least it was a Saturday. I spent most of the day mulling things over in my head and considering what to do and say when he came back. When the evening finally rolled around, I was really nervous. I had the hottest shower I had ever had in my life, I was wearing dark jeans, knee high leather boots and a black t shirt. What if he doesn't come at all? I began to wonder.

"El, your mother and I are going out for dinner, you be careful ok?" My dad called from downstairs.

"Sure, you guys have a good time." I replied. I heard the door close. The house suddenly felt very cold and dark. What if some demons felt like paying me a visit? Would Gerard come then? The wind howled outside.

Suddenly a branch crashed against my bedroom window. I screamed. No, that wasn't a branch…

I laughed when I saw Gerard sheepishly crouching on my windowsill. He waved at me and I opened the window. He jumped into my room and I closed the window behind him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, now that you've given me a heart attack!"

"I misjudged the landing." He mumbled. I grinned.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Very." He smiled. I started to lead him downstairs to the kitchen, but he fell down as soon as he took a step.

"Jesus Christ! Are you ok?!" I rushed over to him. He grimaced.

"I'm fine." He muttered.

"Uh, no you're not. Come on, I'll take you downstairs, get you something to eat and then we'll have a look at that, ok?" I helped him to his feet and we went downstairs. I sat him down and ordered some pizza. While we were waiting, I decided to try and patch him up. I told him to pull up his right trouser leg. On his shin there was a huge deep gash, still seeping blood, surrounded by lumpy black bruises. He winced.

"I'll get our first aid stuff." I said and ran to a cupboard next to the oven. I rummaged through until I found the first aid kit.

"Ok," I said, once I had stopped the bleeding. "I'm going to put some antiseptic cream on that, now it's gonna hurt ok?" I told him. Gerard nodded, and I applied the cream to the gas. He sucked in air through his teeth in pain. "Now I'll apply a bandage and that should do the trick." I found a bandage and carefully wrapped it around his leg. "There we are." I said. He rolled the trouser leg back down.

"Thank you." He said, like nobody had shown him kindness in a long time. The doorbell went and I received the pizzas. Gerard practically inhaled them.

"Dude! When did you last eat?" I asked. He didn't say anything. I looked out the window and saw it began to rain very heavily. "Where do you live?" I asked suddenly.

"I don't really live anywhere," He replied. "I sleep wherever I can, mainly in trees." He admitted. I looked at the pouring rain again.

"Why don't you…stay here tonight, I mean it's chucking it down with rain." I said quickly. Gerard blinked.

"Um…that would be excellent, thank you. If it's alright with you of course." He said.

"Sure!" I grinned, picking up the pizza boxes and putting them in the bin. I took him upstairs, then set out the spare mattress beside my bed. He took of his boots and jacket and I went into the bathroom to put my pyjamas on. I came back into my bedroom and Gerard had a dark shirt with slits for his wings on.

"Thank you." He said again.

"Hey, no pron. I was wondering," I paused. "Could I have a look at you wings?" Without a word, Gerard unfurled his wings. They were so black they put midnight to shame. I gently reached out and lightly ran my fingers along the feathers. They were as soft as a sirens song.

"That feels nice." Gerard remarked.

"They're so beautiful…" I whispered. Suddenly he pulled me close to him. His warmth blocked out the chill of the cold house.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said quietly, and then he kissed me. I closed my eyes and felt fireworks exploding inside me. His warm strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me even closer. His lips were soft and I felt his wings wrap around us like a dark cocoon, shielding us from the rest of the world.

After what felt like hours later he pulled back and looked at me. Suddenly I heard the front door open and my parents arrive home.

"Gerard, hide!" I hissed. He stayed perfectly still. My parents came into my room.

"Who were you talking to?" My mother enquired.

"Um…" I said, unable to think of an excuse.

"You do realise there's no one here?" My dad said, raising an eyebrow. I frowned and turned around.

No Gerard.

"But how..?" I whispered.

"We'll see you in the morning, love. Sleep well." My mum said, kissing my white forehead. They left me and I waited until their footsteps had faded down the hallway then I whispered into the shadows lurking around my room.

"Gerard?" I asked. I saw the shadows began moving, then they rose up and moulded into Gerard.

"A benefit of being the angel of death is that you can transform into shadows whenever I want," He explained with a small smile. "So I can stay every night if you wish."

"I'd love that." I said. He lay down on the mattress and I curled up under my duvet. After a while I said,

"I can't sleep."

"I could sing you to sleep."

"Yes please." I said. Gerard took a breath, and then began to sing:

_We hold in our hearts the sword and the faith__  
__Swelled up from the rain, clouds move like a wraith__  
__Well after all, we'll lie another day__  
__And through it all, we'll find some other way__  
__To carry on through cartilage and fluid__  
__And did you come to stare or wash away the blood?___

_Well tonight, well tonight__  
__Will it ever come?__  
__Spend the rest of your days rocking out__  
__Just for the dead__  
__Well tonight__  
__Will it ever come?__  
__I can see you awake anytime, in my head_

He had a voice like honey, I was lost in his gorgeous voice.

_Did we all fall down?__  
__Did we all fall down?__  
__Did we all fall down?__  
__Did we all fall down?__  
__From the lights to the pavement__  
__From the van to the floor__  
__From backstage to the doctor__  
__From the Earth to the morgue, morgue, morgue, morgue___

_Well tonight__  
__Will it ever come?__  
__Spend the rest of your days rocking out__  
__Just for the dead__  
__Well tonight__  
__Will it ever come?__  
__I can see you awake anytime in my head___

_All fall down__  
__Well after all..._

He finished the song. I was falling asleep.

"Good night," He said. "I love you."

**YAY! Chapter 4 is all done and dusted, stay tuned for Ch.5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyblubby! So here it is, Chapter 5 of Kiss of Death! Cheza, Disclaimer!**

**Cheza: TTD does not own Gerard Way, let the peace flow through you on your search to Paradise!**

**Me: Uh…yeah, whatever. So enjoy ya little Gerardians and others!**

**Chapter 5: Safe**

My eyelids fluttered open and I smiled for the first time in ages when I remembered the previous evening. I yawned and sat up in bed. I peered over the edge to see Gerard, fast asleep.

"Aw." I said and giggled loudly, waking him up. He opened his eyes and groggily looked up at me.

"What's so funny?" He said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"It's just that…" I began to say.

"Yes?" He persisted.

"You look like an emo chicken when you're asleep!" I laughed.

"Hey!" He said, indignant. I reached down and patted his head.

"Soft Gerard, warm Gerard, little ball of Way!" I began to sing. "Happy Gerard, sleepy Gerard, yay, yay!" He biffed my hand away and he stood up. He ruffled his feathers, smoothing them down, but his hair was still poking up and every angle imaginable.

"Ya know," I said. "You're waaaaayyyyy too cute to be the angel of death!" I laughed. He raised an eyebrow and put his jacket back on.

"Wanna go for a fly?" He asked, opening the window.

"I hate heights." I chewed my lip. He ran over and scooped me up in his arms.

"I know!" He said, and leapt out the window. I screamed as we plummeted, then my stomach flipped and flopped as we rose higher and higher into the air.

"I think I left my stomach on the ground!" I yelled against the howl of the wind. Gerard laughed mirthlessly and flew once again to the lake. He landed carefully on the same boulder as last time. He stayed standing as I slid down into a sitting position, my bare feet scraping against the cold wet rock.

"So how do you actually…kill people?" I asked carefully, knowing this would be a touchy subject. Gerard sighed and I saw sadness and shadows in his eyes.

"I kiss them." He said quietly. "However, I can kiss someone and it would save them from death. However if I give someone a life-kiss, they become an angel of death and must work with me forever." He said. I nodded and shivered.

"What about that Demon Lord." Gerard shook his head.

"No, he disappeared since the last demon attacked you." He told me. I shivered again.

"Can I go home now?" I asked. Gerard nodded and I stood up, but I slipped on the wet rock, grazing my legs as I crashed into the freezing water below.

It enveloped me, smothering all my senses in ice cold. My pyjamas clung to me, pulling me down. I kicked and tried to return to the surface, but a plant gripped my ankle and dragged me further into the murky depths. I couldn't fight anymore, the cold sucking away all my energy. I felt my eyes close. Then something grabbed my hand and I began rising up, up to light, up to oxygen, up to life.

I broke the surface and continued to rise, until I safely landed in the woods surrounding the lake. I was laid down on the mossy earth and coughed.

"…lla?" Can you hear me?" Gerard's voice entered my ears. I opened my eyes to see his terrified face looking at mine. He was soaking too, his ebony hair plastered to his snow-white skin, pure worry in his eyes.

"Yeah…" I said weakly. Gerard pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh thank God," He whispered. "I thought I'd lost you again." He released me from his tight embrace. I was shivering uncontrollably. He set me down and quickly ran off, returning with his jacket, which he had removed when he jumped in after me. He draped it around my shoulders and sat down next to me, pulling me against him again. Despite his icy plunge, he was still as warm as he always was. I clung to him like a baby.

"T-thank you." I stuttered. He rested his chin on my head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you fall." He said quietly.

"It's not your fault, can we go home now?" I asked

Back at home, my parents were at work so Gerard was free to wander around. He had wrapped me up in a fluffy blanket and made me a hot chocolate. He often came and gave me comforting hugs.

"Has anyone ever told you," I said during one such hug." You are remarkable at hugging." He smiled and hugged me really tight. "Dude! I kinda…have to breathe here!" I gasped. Gerard let go.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, looking into my ice-blue eyes.

"Nah, I'm as tough as a-" I began to say.

"A marshmallow." He interrupted.

"Huh?"

"You're not very tough, so therefore you're like a marshmallow!" He clarified.

"Not funny Gee!" I pouted. He tackled me into another bear hug. I squealed and pushed him off. He grinned and leaned back.

"You know what," He said. "It's nice to finally have someone to be with." He gave a contented sigh. He had been through so much, poor guy. I only hoped I could make him happy.

Soon after, Gerard had to go and manage some darker aspects of his life and my parents came home so I got on with some college work. It was that night when Gerard came back. I didn't know he had returned, I was too busy crying my eyes out, curled up in a ball on my bead. I didn't notice him come through the window until he was right next to me, sitting on my bed and cradling me.

"Ella, honey, what's wrong?" He asked, stroking my head.

"Some assholes at college," I sniffed. "Texted me saying I don't deserve to live and I'm insane…and they're going to get me on Monday." I sobbed, clutching Gerard's shirt as if it were the last lifeboat leaving the Titanic.

"Ssh, ssh," He said. "Don't cry, it's my fault, but they're wrong, because I exist, right? That proves they're wrong. I'll deal with them on Monday, I promise. Don't waste any more tears on those idiots, darling. I'm here; it's all going to be ok." He squeezed me tightly I stopped crying and was just sniffling now

"Thank you." I sniffed. He pulled us back, so we were lying down.

"Just go to sleep **(not in the Jeff The Killer way) **and as I said, I'll help you in the morning." I nodded and closed my eyes. Gerard pulled me even closer and I snuggled against his chest, my head rising and falling in time with his breathing. I drifted to sleep, Gerard's heartbeat quietly thumping in my ears.

**So that's Chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed, I know it was fluffy but whatever. Flame, don't flame, your choice it I'd prefer it if you didn't** . **Chapter 6 will join the family soon, peace** **out y'all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whaddup motherglubbers! Here's chapter 6, Darcia, Disclaimer!**

**Darcia: *sigh* TTD doesn't own Gerard Way or Brendon Urie, so enjoy this chapter *sigh* I don't know how you can, when my one true love is gone *sigh*.**

**Me: Uh…ok. I added Bden for a friend, you know who you are! So let's go!**

**Chapter 6: Bullies and Parents**

I awoke listening to the same heartbeat that had sent me to sleep. My arm was draped across Gerard's strong stomach and I looked up to see his head was tipped back and his mouth was open, a slight snoring sound emitting from his mouth. I yawned and prodded his ribs.

"Gee, wake up. I have the wonderful occasion known as college." I said. Gerard snorted and woke himself up.

"Hm? What?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. I got up and grabbed some clothes from my wardrobe.

"Come on, move that feathery butt of yours out of bed!" I grinned. Gerard frowned and sat up.

"My butt isn't feathery…"

I was on the way to college when someone jumped on my back.

"WHADDUP EL!" A voice blared in my ears. I shook them off and saw it was Brendon Urie, the only guy who ever said anything to me in college. His thick lips were split in a wide grin and his dark brown eyes sparkled mischievously behind his glasses. I punched him on the arm.

"Not funny, man!" I glared as we passed through the college gates. He put his hands up in surrender and laughed, his chocolate brown hair falling into his eyes.

The morning passed without event and I met up with Brendon again at lunch. I was taking my food to where he was sitting, when the Torture Masters of the Third Kind, Josh and Zak, two gorilla like boys, tripped me up and I fell, spilling my food all over the floor. I felt a delicate hand on my shoulder and I turned and looked up to see The Purveyor of all Evil, or Sasha Roulette to the rest of the world. She was Josh's girlfriend and looked like a Barbie doll. A cruel smile formed on her pink lips.

"Oh hello Ella, why don't you join us on our little walk?" She giggled. Zak and Josh hoisted me up and half carried, half dragged me to the back of the college. They shoved me against the wall and Sasha pushed her perfect face up to mine.

"Zak told me he saw you with a boy in the park on Saturday. Now would you be so kind as to tell me who he was?" She asked icily. I looked into her eyes.

"What does it matter to you?" I snapped. Zak punched me in the stomach, an _oof _escaped my lips.

"Zak said he'd never seen him before. So I thought it would be nice to welcome our visitor." She said, grabbing my hair and yanking my head back. I slapped her face. Josh's fist said a brutal hello to my face and Sasha laughed. "Well?" She asked. "Do you have anything to say?" I grinned at the ground then looked up at Josh and Zak.

"You hit like a bitch." I spat blood at Sasha. She was about to say something when someone tapped her shoulder. She gracefully turned on her heel and her eyes fell upon a dark haired man.

"I am this newcomer you speak of." Gerard said. "Although you may know me better as the angel." He said with a small smirk.

"Hey Ella!" Josh cackled. "Some emo loser here thinks he's your angel!" He howled with laughter, Sasha and Zak joining in hysterically. Gerard laughed along with them until he spread his stunning wings, the luxuriant feathers glinting in the sunlight. They stopped laughing. Then, Gerard's eyes turned a deep shade of crimson and monstrous fangs burst from his gums. Long black claws broke free of his fingertips.

"So, do you still want to beat up my girlfriend?" His voice was a rumble of snarling thunder. He bared his teeth and roared, a wall of sound charging out of his mouth. Sasha, Josh and Zak screamed and sped away. As soon they were gone, Gerard returned to his normal handsome self. "I'm not emo, why does everyone think that?" He asked. I shrugged. He then pulled me close and flew home.

We were sitting in my room, I was looking _vair _gorgeous, with bits of tissue shoved up my nose to stop the bleeding.

"Why haven't you made anyone an angel of death yet?" I asked Gerard.

"I can only give that kiss once." He explained.

"Ah. What was your wife called?"

"You were called Eliza." He said. I coughed awkwardly. Suddenly my mother came in.

"Ella, who on EARTH is that?!" She exclaimed.

An hour later I was sitting in the kitchen, terrified of what Gerard was saying to my parents. Was he telling them everything? They all came into the kitchen. My father came and sat in front of me.

"Gerard told us everything," He said. "We're sorry we didn't believe you."

"It's ok," I replied. "I mean, I wouldn't believe me."

"We're happy for you and your feathered friend here to be together." My mum said, gently placing a hand on my shoulder. "Gerard tells us he would do anything for you, which is wonderfully sweet. Also, he did save you from demons and Sasha…they're kind of the same thing and before you ask, yes he can live here." She smiled at me. I hugged her and shouted, "Thank you!" Over and over.

Later that evening, I saw my dad pull Gerard into a corner and tell him, "Don't you ever let her get hurt." What dad didn't know was that Gerard never let me get hurt anyway.

**Yay! Parent approval! Chapter 7 will be along soon, keep flying!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Supsupsup! I'm sorry I couldn't add this any earlier, but heeeeerrrrreeee it is! Chapter**** 7! Quick spoiler, this contains drunk Gee…Blue, Disclaimer!**

**Blue: Hey hey! TTD doesn't own Gerard Way or Brendon Urie, enjoy. OMG, there's Hige *runs off***

**Me: *facepalm* Anyway, enjoy all Gerardians and otherwise!**

**Chapter 7: Dance with the Devil(s)**

"There's a dance at college tonight." I said to Gerard a few weeks later.

"And?" He asked.

"You're going with me," I told him. "So find something decent to wear."

Half an hour later I was slipping into a gorgeous dress. It was knee-length and white, but it was laced up with black ribbon at the back. My long hair was loose.

"Gee? Are you coming?" I called. I heard a muffled cry from the sitting room and then a crash. I hurried down and burst in. I found him lying in the smashed remains of the round coffee table. "What the hell?!" I frowned. He bolted to his feet and hurriedly dusting himself off.

"You're not going to believe me, but we have to get you out of the house, some demon tried to get in, hence the broken coffee table." He said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out the front door.

"What about my parents?" I panicked.

"I don't know where they are, let's get to your college and we can make a plan there, ok?" I nodded shakily.

"Ok." I agreed. We sped through the college gates and into the main hall. We slid to the back to the bar. Gerard turned to me.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" I said, not catching on.

"Do you like it?" He did a little spin, making me notice his suit. It was midnight black, of course, but his shirt was a very dark navy blue. I wolf whistled.

"Classy, you look very handsome." I winked at him. Suddenly the song changed, it became Therapy by All Time Low, my favourite song. Gerard held out his hand.

"May I have this dance, milady?" He asked in the worst British accent I had ever heard.

"Of course." I giggled. He put one hand on my waist and the other on my shoulder and I looped my arms around him and rested my hands on the small of his back, we began to sway in time with the song. I closed my eyes and allowed the lyrics to wash over me. When I opened my eyes Gerard was already leaning in. I stood on tiptoe and pressed my mouth against his. I enjoyed the kiss until someone tapped my shoulder. I reluctantly pulled out of the kiss, looked into Gerard's eyes, then turned to see Brendon grinning from ear to ear.

"Finally you're getting some!" He laughed. I smiled at my best friend.

"Gerard, this is Brendon. Brendon, Gerard." I introduced them and the two men shook hands.

"Yo, Gerard, lemme get you a drink." Brendon said, guiding Gerard towards the bar.

"Uh…sure." He said, slightly unsure. I followed them; vaguely noticing Sasha and Co. weren't here.

Gerard slammed down another pint glass.

"MOAR!" He bellowed. I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

"Dude you should really lay off the booze…" I advised. Gerard blew a raspberry at me.

"Shu'up," He said, his words slurred. "Or I'll…hey, I love moths, they look like flying moustaches…" He rubbed his face lazily. Brendon laughed.

"This is hilarious!" He cackled. Gerard jumped up.

"I am a lovely GAZEEELLLLLEEEE!" He sang, then leapt forward in a ballet-like jump and crashed to the floor. He grinned up at me. "Hey, I think I dug a hole deep enough to go to China!" He said happily and struggled to his feet.

"Gerard, please let's go home." I begged, tugging on his arm. He struck out, his hand connecting with my face. I stared at him, tears welling in my eyes.

"Awww pickles." He said. I rushed out, letting the tears spurt out and I ran to the park I slumped against a tree and sobbed bitterly for ages. Eventually I decided to go to the café and get a hot drink to try and calm me down. I ordered a large coffee and turned to leave when the benevolent old man behind the counter (who I believe was called Ernie) handed me a USB memory stick.

"Your parents left this for you." He said in his thick West Country accent.

"Uh, thank you." I said, slightly bewildered. I left and wondered where to go next. Not home because of the demons and definitely not college. How about the library? It had computers, so I could see what the memory stick contained.

I arrived at the local library 15 minutes later. I sat down at a computer and plugged in the USB and my headphones so nobody would be disturbed. A menu came up, with only one selectable option: play video. I had no other choice so I clicked on it. A video clip opened up and my parents were smiling at me.

"Hello Ella," My dad said. "I bet you want to know where we are, well we're waiting for you at Blackthorne Castle."

"And," Said my mum. "So is Gerard!" She giggled, not in a nice way; it sent shivers down my spine. They moved out of the picture to reveal a closed, heavy-looking wooden door. I heard a gut-wrenching scream come from the other side. That voice was unmistakably Gerard's.

My dad came into view. "Also Brendon wants to say hello!" He said and Brendon popped into view.

"Heya, El! I reckon you wanna know why we're all here, well…" He grinned wickedly and my mother and father re-appeared and all three showed the camera a mark on their arm. It was the image of a hanging noose made of skulls. Gerard had told me that demon could disguise themselves as humans, but they always had a mark on their arm…

"No." I whispered, tears pricking the corners of my eyes.

"Do you really think we would let you and Gerard be together? What loving parents would allow their child to be with the angel of death?" My mum hissed.

"We're helping our glorious master get his revenge on this so-called angel!" Brendon spat. "So you'd better come and get you chicken-winged Romeo or he's dead!" Then the video ended. Tears were streaming down my face. My parents were evil demons who didn't love me, my best friend, too. And the only one who truly loved me was in unfathomable danger. It was clear what I had to do.

I got up, took the memory stick and my headphones and began to head to Blackthorne Castle.

**Wahoo! Chapter 7 is all done, what will happen next? Will Gee be ok? Find out in Chapter 8, coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whaddup, so here it is, Chapter 8! Quent, Disclaimer!**

**Quent: TTD doesn't own Gerard Way or Brendon Urie, oh look a wolf! I must kill it!**

**Me: Yeah…you do that. Ok so here you are, little Gerardians.**

**Chapter 8: Crooked Wings and Bleeding Feathers**

Blackthorne Castle was an ancient monument of the outskirts of town. There was a bus that took you there, but you couldn't enter. I hopped on the bus and when it arrived, I claimed I was doing a college project there, so I left the bus and when I was sure it was out of sight, I slipped through a large hole in the wall. I did say it was ancient.

It was freezing in there and shadows swarmed everything. I found it was deserted, except when I looked through the keyhole of one of the closed doors I saw my mother, father and Brendon having an animated conversation. I strained to hear what they were saying.

"When the girl comes we'll send Master to greet them both…" Said Mum.

"He will suffer when we kill her again…" Brendon chuckled.

"Then we shall continue to hold him in his cell until we see fit to kill him." My dad finished. I blanched away from the door. I had to find Gerard, and soon.

I hurried through the castle, testing each door until I came to one that I could hear whimpering coming from behind it. I peered through a crack in the door and saw a pale figure against a wall. The figure had dark hair and even darker wings were splayed out behind him. I'd found him.

I tested the door, thankfully it wasn't locked and I slid in and shut it behind me. Gerard didn't look up at my entrance.

"Just do whatever you want, I don't care anymore." He muttered pitifully.

"Oh Gee!" I gasped, rushing forward and hugging him.

"Ella…" He sighed, leaning his head against my shoulder. I pulled back to acknowledge his situation. The cell was small and damp and bare of any furniture, save for a metal table with horrific looking instruments of torture lying upon it, and a pile of skeletons in the corner. I retched and turned back to Gerard. His jacket and shirt were on the floor next to him in a crumpled heap and his ice-white body was marked with scars that corkscrewed across his torso, ugly burn marks and black bruises. He was shackled to the wall by his wrists. The only light in the room was a large candle on the table.

"What have they done to you?" I whispered, horrified. Gerard hung his head, a low sob escaping his bleeding lips. It shocked me to see him looking so pathetic. "I'm getting you out of here." I said. He looked up at me, his large sad eyes boring right into me. I pulled hi close and our lips connected again, entwining my fingers into his sweaty matted locks.

"They made me so stupidly drunk that I didn't know what was happening, and then they sobered me up so I knew exactly what was happening. Also, the Demon Lord is he." He mumbled, his lips brushing my cheek. I ran my finger along a scar that ran from his collarbone to his stomach. A shudder ricochet through his body.

"Gerard, go to sleep, you need some rest." I advised. He nodded and his head drooped down onto his bare chest and his eyes closed. Soon he was fast asleep. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming this way. I looked wildly around for somewhere to hide. My eyes fell upon the pile of skeletons. I sighed and swallowed all girly squeamishness and shuffled under the cold skeletons. A moment later, my mother, father, Brendon and another man entered. The man was about eight feet tall and his skin was blood red and his eyes were the size of ping-pong balls and as black as pitch. He had a shark-like mouth. He had the legs of a goat, the fur on them the same crimson colour as his skin. He wore a long leather coat and a top hat was perched precariously on his head.

"Shed your disguises." He ordered, with a voice as deep as an ocean. Brendon's skin peeled away to reveal a creature with the lower half of a spider and the upper body of a grey werewolf. My mother melted away and an enormous cockroach with the head of a leopard appeared in her place. My father was now an eight legged bat like creature. I nearly screamed when I realised the huge red creature was the Demon Lord. "Wake him up." He gestured to Gerard. Brendon scuttled away and returned with a metal pail full of freezing water which he threw over Gerard. He awoke with a gasp. The Deon Lord approached the Angel of Death, his hooves making a hollow _clop_ sound on the stone floor.

"Hello old friend." Gerard said. The Demon Lord replied by giving Gerard a brutal kick to the ribs.

"Let's not trouble ourselves with small talk. Where is the girl?" The Demon Lord enquired to the wheezing Gerard.

"I don't know." He managed to splutter. The Demon Lord laughed, then swiped his mighty claws and destroyed Gerard's chains. Gerard frowned, and then the Demon Lord grabbed his ebony hair and dragged him to the centre of the room. Gerard twisted and squirmed and bucked, and then the Demon Lord released his grip and walked around him, so he was standing behind Gerard. Then he placed his hoof between Gerard's shoulders and forced him to the ground, keeping his hoof on his bare back. The Demon Lord reached down and gently extended one of Gerard's wings. He lightly caressed the feathers, until he yanked and twisted sharply. I could hear crunching and snapping and then a pop as the wing dislocated. Gerard screamed a pure animalistic roar of agony.

"I will ask once again," The Demon Lord hissed. "Where is the girl?" He flipped Gerard onto his back, his wing twisting painfully beneath him. He sliced his claws across Gerard's exposed chest. I couldn't take it anymore. I shook myself free of the skeletons and I stood.

"She's here." I said, and spat in the eye of The Demon Lord.

**Ga-hey! Shirtless Gee! So stay tuned for Chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here it is, chapter 9! I'm gonna do the Disclaimer now. I don't own Gerard Way or Brendon Urie, it's probably for the best! So here we go, ya little Gerardians!**

**Chapter 9: Three Cheers for Fire**

The Demon Lord grinned wolfishly and took his foot off Gerard's back.

"Well, well, well," He laughed. "She came along after all, you pathetic creature." He nudged Gerard with his hoof.

"Hey! That's my boyfriend." I growled, taking a step forward. The creatures surrounding The Demon Lord hissed at my advance. What they didn't know was that I had found a small dagger hidden amongst the skeletons. I had to make a choice. There was nothing of my family left in those things, so I made my decision. I lunged, slicing the dagger across the neck of the bat-creature that used to be my father, and then jammed it into the stomach of the other monster. Then I whirled and sliced off Brendon's head, black blood spraying everywhere. The Demon Lord screeched as his companions collapsed. His eyes blazed with untamed fury.

"You incompetent little," He began to say. I silenced him with a stab to the chest. He staggered back, clutching the wound, his breath coming in short sharp gasps. "I'll get you." He snarled. Then he clicked his blood coated fingers and flames exploded into the room. "Have fun." He spat then disappeared. I bolted to Gerard's side.

"Gee, we've gotta get out of here." I stated the obvious, helping him to his feet. He was shaky, but he managed to walk alongside me, his wing was twisted at an unimaginable angle. We made our way through the burning monument. Just as we left the flaming castle, the inferno swelled and it collapsed in on itself. I looked at Gerard, the orange light reflecting off his skin. "Looks like we got away." I grinned. Suddenly I felt a sharp cold thing stick into my back.

"It's never that easy." The Demon Lord whispered into my ear.

**Sorry it's so short, but hey, we got somewhere! What's going to happen? Find out in Chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

***comes in sniffling* 'Ello everyone, and welcome to the final chapter of Kiss of Death. Gerard, disclaimer!**

**Gerard: Hey guys, TTD doesn't own me, thank God.**

**Me: ok everyone, enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: In the End.**

**Gerard's POV**

Ella collapsed and The Demon Lord let loose a deep throaty cackle. I caught her and knelt on the muddy ground with her in my arms. She was shaking and her breath was coming in short, sharp gasps.

"Ella, stay with me, please." I begged, keeping her gaze on me. She smiled.

"Gee," She said faintly. "It's ok, you know what…to…" She stuttered, then her eyes glazed over and her head lolled back.

"No," I whispered, tears blurring my vision. "NO!" I screamed until my throat was raw. Then I pressed my lips to her icy ones, feeling something dark twist deep in my gut. I gently laid her on the ground and turned to face the enormous crimson monster. He grinned horribly, his shark-like teeth glinting in the orange glow.

"It appears you failed at protecting her!" He laughed, clearly taking enormous glee in my anguish.

"You bastard!" I roared and launched myself at him. He dug his claws into my dislocated wing and I howled in pain. I twisted and slammed my bruised and bloody knuckles into his face. I heard a crunch and blood erupted out nose. I saw my reflection in his eyes; I saw my red eyes, fangs and claws. I smiled and tore into his shoulder with my teeth, raked my claws across his chest, attacked him in any way I could. However, he was much stronger than me and I was injured. He kicked me in the stomach and dug his claws into the gash on my chest. He threw me to the ground and bore down onto me. I curled up in a ball, covering my head from his vicious blows. When I could no longer protect myself, he lazily rolled me onto my back.

"After all this time…" He mused, and then raised his hand.

**Ella's POV**

It's a funny thing being dead, it puts everything into perspective. And my life did flash before my eyes, and I saw memories that had never seen before. Gerard was there, and an old looking house…a demon…then my memories. I realised I had just tapped into the part of me that was Eliza. I really was her. Then, something cold spread all over my body. Something snapped in my spine, but it didn't hurt, it was like something was growing. I suddenly remembered what Gerard had said about a certain kind of kiss…

Oxygen rushed into my lungs and my eyes snapped open. I saw The Demon Lord standing over Gerard, hand raised to deal the final blow. I slowly stood up, and saw black claws grow from my fingertips and felt fangs pop from my gums. I supposed this happened when I was angry or threatened. Then I realised that I also…had wings! I carefully stretched them out, the feathers as white as snow. I unfurled them to their full length and leapt forward, my wings catching the air and I sailed over to the Demon Lord.

"Hey!" I yelled. He turned, shock and confusion crossing his face.

"That's impossible!" He cried. I swung my claws across his neck, separating his head from the rest of him. The body stumbled forward then collapsed. I carefully landed in front of Gerard.

"Come on." I grinned.

"Ella," He began. I shook my head.

"Eliza." I corrected him.

**Epilogue **

It is New Year's Eve. We are standing on the boulder we know so well, overlooking the town. Gerard has taught me all I need to know. He says I'm a great flyer. His wing has healed, but some of his scars are permanent. He turns to face me and takes my hands. I see the celebratory fireworks reflecting in his eyes. He kisses me passionately and I feel our wingtips touch, sending electricity crackling through me. I pull back and smile.

"I will always love you." He says quietly.

"Always?" I smirk. "We have forever, baby." I say. He laughs and we begin to rise, our wings beating in unison. Soon we are enveloped in the diamond-studded blanket of the night sky.

And we really do have forever

**There we are, all done and dusted. Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it. Stay flying!**


End file.
